Hunter series 2
by chacra
Summary: AU and NO BETA – be indulgent I'm not English! So if you want to correct it be my guest! Zero is not just a Hunter, he is more and will change the Vampire Order. Part 2


**The Hunter Series 2**

_**AN: I do not care about Kaname and Yuuki engagement they are just siblings and no more! Also major AU and NO BETA – be indulgent I'm not English! So if you want to correct it be my guest! But no insult or rude comment! You don't like it then you don't read! ^^ see it is easy! **_

_**Also I borrow two characters from Black Butler… guess who? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Cause if I did Yuuki would be dead and there will be Yaoi! **_

_Warning: swearing, and a bit of shonen-ai!_

* * *

Night had made the sky is kingdom already and the moon his Queen. A pale man is watching the scene with interest, lost in his contemplation. His eyes, a clear and pale violet grey, turn suddenly red. A child, no more than ten years old, appears in the doorway of the dark room.

-You're awake Zero!

The boy then ran to Zero and settle on his lap, the scene is peaceful, but Zero eyes are still red, luminously red. Bloodlust has begun to take its effects on him. Zero carefully, delicately turns the boy to him, his neck near his mouth. The boy doesn't even fight; he is smiling, and waiting for the bite. After all, he - like Zero - is a True One.

-Ngg…. The boy whimpered but he's clenching Zero shoulders with force, pleading him to continue.

The sound echoes in the room, and soon, silence is back. The boy is sleeping peacefully in the arms of his long lost brother.

-Welcome back, dear me….

* * *

Chairman Cross and Yuuki are both impatient to see Zero again after four years of no contact but phones and emails. They're currently waiting with banners of "Welcome Back Zero!" in the airport of Tokyo.

Zero had told them that he wouldn't be alone; a relative of him will be coming back with him. That intrigues Cross; after all, he - like the rest of the hunter - thought that he was the last of his family, them being murder when he was just a child.

A few minutes later, a tall man appears just behind Yuuki, a young boy of ten is with him. Cross is surprised, he didn't even felt them. And then he felt him, Zero, just before them. Wow! That boy sure has changed in four years! Gone was the little boy and in his place was a fine young man! Cross was sure he had seen a tattoo on the collarbone of his adopted son, and was that piercings? Boy did he grow up!

And he was sure that Yuuki thoughts the same, after all, the blush she sported wasn't there without reason!

-Hello Cross, Yuuki. It's been awhile, you seem to be fine. Ah! I almost forgot; come here Ciel!

Cross and Yuuki are surprised to see the child come to Zero, he's a doll, black-blue short hair, a lithe body and an innocent gaze. He is a real contrast to Zero moonlight appearance.

-Ciel, this is my adopted father, Cross Kaien, and my adopted sister, Yuuki. Cross, Yuuki, this is Ciel Phantomhive, my cousin. The man behind you is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of Ciel and a great friend of mine.

* * *

Once they were installed in their room, Ciel having insisted to be in the same as Zero, Zero went to talk with Cross.

Zero was in the living room waiting for his "father". He didn't have to wait long not even ten minutes later and Kaien was back from his office.

"Good evening son o'mine!"

"Yeah yeah, we need to talk. Alone. So close that door."

"What is it Zero? It's not often that you want to talk. Does it refer to your cousin?"

Zero waited till Kaien was comfortable before talking.

"In a way, I will need to be in the night class."

"... why exactly?"

"It's not a known thing but us – Kiryu- are special even among Hunters. I must insist that you keep your mouth shut with theses informations. Not even the President of the Hunter Association knows it. And he should never know of it."

"You got me intrigue, so yes I will not say anything not even to Yuuki or Kaname."

"Seems like you understand partially but anyway my blood is special not only am I a Kiryu but also a "curse" twin even if my brother is dead. Think of it as a mutation. Hunters are not one hundred percent human – they have extrasensory that belongs to the vampire race. Well my blood is nearer than that. I'm the equivalent of the Pureblood for vampire."

"You're telling me that the Kiryu are royalty for hunters? Zero! You are a Prince! Oh my god! My son is a Prince!"

"*sigh* can you be serious please? I'm not finished."

"Oh! Of course!"

"As I was saying my blood is rare and extremely sought by hunters and by the Pureblood."

"Why is that? Can't the others level digest it?"

"I guess you could say that. My blood acts like a poison that's why the Hunters are always searching for it - after all my blood efficiently kills a vampire. It's even stronger than bless silver. Some of the association' weapons still have some on their bullets or on the blades. Like Bloody Rose or yours."

"Is that why my blade is red when in the sunlight? I always thought it was the metal or maybe because of all the vampires I have slain back then."

"Yes. One of my ancestors must have "blessed" it with his blood to make it efficient in the fight." _(I did it when protecting a child back then)_

"If it was done in the past why would the President not know about your blood? I mean some records should exist no?"

"It should but my family is really secretive Cross, so we erase everything. And I really mean everything - all the memories and records. They only know that the blood exist not who possessed it. That's why you need to shut your trap!"

"Okay I get it! I promise I will take this secret to my tomb. But what is the rapport with your cousin?"

" My cousin is the same as me. But also different, he was born with his blood already awake, you could say. Normally, the blood property only takes its full effects when you're of age."

"Of age, Zero?"

"Yes the body needs time to adapt so all the characteristic of the blood _**fully**_ reveal themselves only at seventeen when the body and mind are strong enough to take it."

"Okayyyy! But you didn't answer!"

"Think Cross, if we are like the Pureblood, what do we need to eat?"

"…Blood. Fuck!"

* * *

"Kaname-kun! I'm so please to see you! I need to tell you to add a student in your dorm. Or should I say a student and two persons."

"A new student is coming this late Chairman? And what of the two others?"

"Ah you could say that, Zero has decided to do his last year here – finally! - and as he will be taking class with you lot he feels better being in the Moon dorm. And the two are his cousin, a charming ten years old boy and his butler."

"I'm pleased to know that he is finally back, and that he has find a relative of his, but why is he going in our class?"

"It's for the "Guardian program" it will be better to have one with you lot at all time, not to spy or anything just to help if need be, after all teenagers can be pretty persistent in their affection. As we have seen last year. And well Zero is a genius; he could have passed his SAT test in his 7th grade if it pleased him so being in your class won't affect his education."

"Yes I can see the logic in that. When will he come to the dorm? And how many rooms need to be prepared?"

"He should be there tomorrow in the late afternoon, just in time to prepare before the first course. And only two rooms, his cousin is really attached to him."

"Alright I'll see that their rooms are ready for them then. Have a good evening Cross."

"Ah! Yes have a good evening Kaname-kun! And thank you!"

It was with his head full of question that Kaname enters the Moon dorm a little before sunrise. The conversation he had with Cross early this night still on his mind. The reasoning was logic, it will ensure that no human penetrate the dorm gate and that no vampire leave without being caught. It would help prevent disaster before it comes, last year they did have a close call. A good system for both species but... something was not right. If it was, why did he not talk about this change when three of the four guardians were chosen for this year?

But no matter, he will find out and he has to admit that this pleased him tremendously. After all it's been four years since he has seen Zero. The adopted son of Cross had decided to go to high school in America instead of his father' school.

As he comes into the large living room he is greeted by the nobles and his second.

"Evening Kaname-sama!"

"Evening everyone. How do you find your rooms?"

"Very pleasing, Kaname-sama. The Chairman had obviously put some effort into this building, this year again."

"I'm pleased to know that your room satisfied you, Ruka. Now listen well all of you, tomorrow three persons will join our dorm, I expect of you to be on your best behavior with them."

"Who is it Kaname-sama?"

"Good question Aido. Zero Cross will be joining us. He will be here to make sure that no human bother us here and of course make sure that you don't bother the human after curfew. And his cousin and butler will also come."

"Is it really necessary to have them here and what is this about a cousin? I thought all his family had been murder by Shizuka-sama."

"Yes Ruka, it is necessary. After all, it will help us in the long run to have the Chairman son with us. So be polite. And yes again about his family, but it seems some of his relatives have lived on the new continent for generation. And I want to be clear on this, I won't tolerate any disrespectful behavior toward them."

"Where will they sleep Kaname-sama?"

"No worry Shiki, their rooms will be next to mine and they won't share it."

* * *

After Kaname had answered all their questions, he finally retreats to his room. He fully intends to relax and sleep for a few hours before going after Zero.

"So three humans are going to live with us, huh...interesting."

"Seriously Kain! It's abhorrent! They should go live with the other humans or with Cross' father! After all Cross' house is on the school ground!"

"Ruka. If I were you I will shut up. Kaname knows Zero and appreciate his company."

"Tch."

"That would be for the best after all Kaname did tell you to be polite, I don't think he would like hearing you talk about Zero and our guests that way. And for that matters neither do I."

"Do you know him Takuma?"

"Yes I do Shiki. And I admit, I like him. He is very interesting and straightforward. Now I believe you all have something to do, no?"

"Of course Takuma. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Zero is laying on his new bed admiring his new room, it is twice the size of his room at Cross, the walls are painted with soft blue and a touch of sand. His bed is pure silk and cotton (pale white and black) and of course it is a double size. A desk is set near the window with his laptop and his textbooks for this year. His room also has a bathroom and a dressing. All in all, he is really satisfied with it. And it didn't escape him that he has the room right next to Kaname.

Takuma was the one who greet him at the Moon dorm gate, Kaname being occupied with the Chairman. But no matter, he will be seeing the Pureblood later, for now he just made some note about his new acquaintances. When he did enter the dorm he could feel their gaze on him: curious, disdain and some even jealous. That intrigues him the most that jealousy. But he is sure that will soon have his answers after all they _are_ teenagers.

He can't quite contain the smile that come on his lips when feeling Kaname presence in the dorm. Seems like his favorite Pureblood as come back. Maybe they will be able to talk a little before going to class; no doubt the Pureblood has some questions for him.

He felt the bed moved next to him and when he opened his lilac eyes it was to be confronted with burgundy eyes.

"Hello Kaname."

"Hello my little Zero."

"Again with that name huh..."

"I think it suits you well Zero. My little one."

Next thing he knows Kaname is embracing him, his nose is in his hair and he can feel him inhaling his scent deeply. And like that Zero feels himself relax and do the same, imprinting the Pureblood scent in his mind and soul.

"I missed you little one. It pleased me to know that you have finally come here to study."

"Mm I've missed you too Kaname. Yeah I wanted my last year to be with you and Yuuki. And as you know, Cross wouldn't stop pestering me till I accept."

"I should thank him."

"Please don't or else he wouldn't stop being insufferable."

The laugh that follows his declaration warms his heart and makes him smile and snuggles into Kaname more firmly. Yes he really did miss the older boy. A few minutes later had Kaname speaking again.

"Where are your cousin and butler?"

"They will be here after classes, Ciel, my little cousin, need to sleep a little before coming here."

* * *

Zero was in the bathroom changing and Kaname was trying to calm himself. Seeing Zero again – four years after the last time- was really taxing his heart. He feels like he could draw in all the emotions the young boy brought up: relief, joy, excitement and arousal.

When he first entered the room he was struck with how beautiful Zero has become since their last encounter. Zero has pierced his ears and his bottom lip near the left corner giving him a dangerous and erotic look. Oh how he wanted to play with that lip piercing and his scent was just divine. He inhales sharply, now was not the time to have these thoughts.

Later.

In his room.

Alone.

Under ten minutes Zero came into the room again. Breathtaking.

Zero wore the uniform with his seemingly "no care" attitude but with elegance and grace. The tie is loose around his neck and the two first buttons of his dress shirt are open.

"I dislike this uniform. America was better in that regard - I would have gone to class in my jean and shirt."

"I think you are very handsome in it. No doubt the girls in the day classes will go crazy over you."

Saying that Kaname really hope that Zero didn't hear the jealous tone in his voice.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Just what I need. *sigh* well then shall we go now?"

At the end of the stairs all the vampire are waiting for him to lead them. He contains a sigh sometimes all he wishes was to be himself and not a pureblood. Things would be better if they all didn't act as lambs waiting for the wolf to guide them to their death.

He guides Zero to be at one of his side, Takuma being at the other, and they exit the safety of the Moon dorm. And just like the last three years the cries and screams of their fangirls assault their ears.

Painfully.

Thankfully only the girls partake in this, the fanboys were happy just seeing them for afar.

"Oh God! No wonder I'm needed at the Moon dorm, they're crazy!"

"Ah yes but the majority of them know how to behave."

"You call that behaving Takuma?"

"Well...there is always worse?"

I couldn't quite stop smirking when hearing them. It was true after all – the girls were crazy and very persistent but Takuma was right too there is worse than them. And at least they prefer calling out for Aido and Kain, so it doesn't really bother me. The only drawback is that they are loud.

"Hello Yuuki"

"H-hello Kaname-sempai!"

"Hi Yuu, Yori, Seto."

"Zero! Wow that uniform is great on you!"

"Thanks see ya later"

"Bye bye Zero!"

And like that we're off once again. It wouldn't do to be late for the first "day" of class.

* * *

'_Boring'_ thought Shiki Senri. They all were in History class and the Professor was talking about the WWII and of course the demise of Hitler. A subject he did study this summer with his tutors. He was after all a model and because of that he missed most of the classes so to not jeopardize his studies his cousin hired two tutors.

'_This is more interesting'_ he thought as he looks at Kaname and Cross. The human – Zero- was clearly listening to the teacher but Kaname was focused on the prefect. And Senri couldn't fault him for that; Zero is a beauty. He understands now why his cousin was always happy to come see the Chairman on his holidays. And contrary to what he thought at the time it wasn't just for Yuuki. That girl was just painfully plain when compared to Zero.

The boy could give his money a run if his agent took a look at him. _'Maybe he won't be opposed to model with me and Rima in our next photo shoot...'_. He could already the see the result of the shoot – the prefect had the attitude and the style to match him and Rima.

'_I will ask him later.'_

* * *

'_Mm got to admit – he's hot'_ thought Rima when looking over the human. _'Stunning in fact.' _

Then she looks at Senri and again at Zero – wonder clear on her face. _'Seems like Senri as something in mind. That's rare.'_ She smiles a little at that but made sure that the teacher will not see – or else she will be called on it. Regaining her "bored look" she continues to watch her classmates.

She was glad to be at Cross Academy. She was solitary, yes, but that did not mean that she likes it. And now she has her best friend with her at school and during their photo shoot. She didn't want to think about what her life could have been if she hadn't met Senri. Lonely in her parents' house and surely the days and nights would be truly dead, and not just a bit boring like now.

Now she has many friends and acquaintances. But contrary to Senri and the others – even if she likes Kaname-sama for his calm and generosity – she wouldn't obey him blindly. It wasn't who she was. She respects him no doubt and would follow some of his orders but only if he does explain why it was important to do so. The rules for when they are in school are common sense and did help maintain order and calm so she gladly comply with them. Even if blood-tablets are disgusting compare to real blood. But at least she has her chocolate Goddess with her. _'I'll need to buy some more before the end of the week.'_

* * *

Kain is watching Ruka and Aido amusingly and with a touch of sadness. His cousins were hopeless. These two are jealous of the human kid because Kaname-sama hadn't stopped looking at him since the class began. These two are the most childish of the group sometimes - even he wondered why Kaname hadn't –well it may be cruel to think that but- put them in their place. _'That would make them understand that what they think and feel are unnecessary. And help them move on.'_ But he figured that the Pureblood thought that they would grow up on their own. No chance. Maybe Cross Zero will help with that process.

He focuses back on the human a few desks on his left – just below Kaname. Zero was a vision of beauty. He could understand why Kaname was watching him so intently. His soft silver hair, his creamy skin, his elegant stature and what seems to be a cross between lavender and silver eyes – yes Zero is a vision worthy of all their attention. Never before had he seen someone – human or vampire – as beautiful as this boy. That may be why his cousins are so jealous.

He sighs before turning back – facing the board. The teacher was now talking about the SS and the deed they've done across Poland and Russia.

'_Now if only we didn't have to have so many classes.'_

* * *

Aido is seething behind his teeth, jealousy eating at him. His Kaname-sama had only eyes for the human! _'Grahhh! Why does he watch him like that! That's not fair! He is only human!'_ oh, he knows that 'his Kaname-sama' will never look at him like that, after all, Pureblood only ever marry Pureblood. But he doesn't want to see his beloved Pureblood looking at a human either!

He can see Kain smirking at him. _'The bastard! Bet he finds that funny!'_

He focuses back on the human. _'Fuck, he is alluring! That's not fair! Why does he have to be so pretty? Prettier than any of us?'_

* * *

The bell echoes in the building, time for the pause. All the vampires are concentrated on their Pureblood, as he slowly rises from his chair and goes to the human. They all watch as they talk between themselves, about America and the changes in the school. Nothing of importance, and yet they can all see that their Pureblood is relaxed and content to be in the human presence.

* * *

"Where is Zero?"

"He is in class Ciel-sama, we will go to him after he is finished with them."

"I'm hungry… Sebastian make me some chocolate cake."

"As you wish."

* * *

Zero is bored, bored and bored. He has already taken this course in America. He can't wait to go to bed, but he knows without a doubt that Ciel will be right in the class when the bell will ring the "end of the day".

He smiles at that, Ciel has always be with him, no matter what live, till the first to this last, they always are together. His sweet, sweet little brother. He would have like to see Ichiru and Ciel meet, it would have been fun, but, he sighs, it's not going to happen, ever.

Thinking about Ichiru made him reflect on his family, he will need to pay them his respect before the end of this year. Maybe Ciel will be going with him?

* * *

Kaname is watching Zero closely; he knew that it isn't smart as the whole class is watching him. But he can't help himself, Zero has always captivated him, be it his looks or his personality. And now, the effect is even worse. He is lusting after Zero! He want everything that is Zero, his body, his mind, his attention… he knew it isn't sane, insane in fact as Zero is human, but he can't help it. Pureblood are destructive in nature, maybe he is masochist too? He wouldn't be surprise to find it is the case.

"Ringggggggggg"

'_Finally classes are finished for today!'_

As I go see Zero, the door of the class opens. We all are surprised, we didn't hear anything, but Zero, he doesn't seem surprise. What's going on?

* * *

'_A child?' _is the collective thought of the class, except of course, Zero.

"Zero!" now the whole class is astounded. Not having expected that. In no time, the child is in Zero arms, like a koala, really, and rubbing his face onto Zero 'neck.

The child is precious, they all note, so very different to Zero.

"Ciel-sama, I told you not to run, it's dangerous in the dark!" scold a young man, in a particular uniform _'he must be the butler…' _

"It's alright Sebastian, we know he would do that…" is Zero answer.

"Zero? Is this your cousin and friend?" asks Kaname once he regained his composure.

"Ah. Ciel, Sebastian, this is Kuran Kaname, the president of the Night Class, be courteous will you."

"A pleasure to meet you Ciel. Sebastian."

The butler answer was to nod respectfully. Waiting.

"Yeah, same…" it was clear that nothing but Zero was of interest to the child. "Can we go now? I'm hungry."

" *sigh* of course… come Sebastian, I will show you your room."

"Well, now we know why Zero can't let his cousin alone, he is only a child, ten if I'm right?"

"Mm. They're cute together." Says Rima.

"Well then, shall we go? Dinner is waiting for us!" exclaimed Takuma.

* * *

"Was it necessary Ciel?"

Zero and Ciel are in their room, Sebastian's room being right next to them. They are on the bed, Zero is helping Ciel changing into his silk pajama.

"Yes, it was. And you know it! I can't help it, it's…" Ciel's eyes begin to water.

"I know, shush, I know." Ciel is now in Zero's arms. "Are you hungry Ciel?"

"mm…please? Zero?"

"shh it's alright, nothing will ever happen to you again, Sebastian and I are here now, we won't let anything happen, I promise, Ciel."

Zero sits in the bed and put Ciel on him, face to face, he smiles at his brother.

"Drink now, Ciel. Family's blood is more powerful than anything for us, remember?"

"Yes… Zero?"

"Mmm?"

"Love you"

"Love you back."

Ciel 'eyes bleed red and then fangs appears in his mouth, he attaches himself on Zero's neck. Drinking deeply, slowly and fully.

In the shadow of the room, Sebastian keeps his red eyes on them, smiling at the scene.

**To be continued….**


End file.
